Thatch Gears: The Story of an Inventor
Prologue "MAELSTROM!" It was printed on every newspaper in LEGO city. Thatch Gears picked up a copy and read more on this strange, new threat to LEGO Universe. At the end of the page, in big letters, it read, "NEXUS RECRUITS NEEDED." Thatch looked at it in confusion. What is this "Nexus Force"? Thatch walked back to his apartment, wondering about he had read. "I'll read more inside," he said. Chapter 1 Thatch arrived at his apartment to find he had mail. "Bills again?!" he exclaimed as he looked at one from his former landlord. It was only a chemical fire. No one got hurt; well, except the landlord. I wonder how his leg is? Thatch thought. Well enough of that, now about this Nexus force... Thatch read about four explorers, the source of pure imagination, and the dark Maelstrom... The last thing in the paper was a request for any able minifigs to join them. Should I go? Thatch thought. He looked around his small living room. What caught his eye was a picture of his father, Ratchet Gears, the former vice president of LEGO City Labs. One day his father left for a project far away and never came back. A few days later, Thatch's family got the horrible news: his father had been preeminently smashed. "My father wanted to help make a better universe for all minifigs, and I will do the same." Thatch had made his choice. He picked up his phone and called the space port. "Hello? Space port? When is the next ship leaving for Nimbus Station?" Chapter 2 Thatch walked into the space port, looking for the ship that would take him to his destination. The space port was extremely busy, so it was easy to get confused. Thatch found a kiosk with a robot inside. "Excuse me," he said. "Can you tell me were the Venture Explorer is?" The robot buzzed and said, "Name?" "Thatch Gears," he replied. The robot stared blankly. "Pets?" he asked. "What does that have to do with my flight?" Thatch inquired. The robot just buzzed and asked "Favorite color?" "I'm done." Thatch said as he walked away. Finally, Thatch found the Venture Explorer. "The Venture Explorer will launch shortly," said a minifig over a loudspeaker. Thatch hurried to get on, but was stopped by a crewman. "No rides buddy," he said with a withering glare. "I need to get on!" Thatch said as he looked at the ship desperately. "Do you?" said the crewman as he smiled cruelly. Chapter 3 Sky Lane looked at the Venture Explorer. "Never gets old," she sighed. Sky Lane loved her job, as captain of the starship. As she walk ed up the loading ramp, she saw a crewman stopping a minifig from boarding the ship. "What's this?" Sky said as she walked over. "Captain!!! I was just, ummm..." he stammered. "Why are you stopping this minifig?" she asked. "I was... Bye!" the crewman said as he ran off. "Strange guy," Thatch said. "Yes... Well, enough of that," Sky Lane said. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be!" Thatch said excitedly. As they boarded the ship, Thatch heard a whisper. "Just you wait, Gears," it said. Thatch turned around and saw no one. "Weird..." Thatch said as he walked into the ship. 3 HOURS LATER BOOM! It happened in the blink of an eye. The Venture Explorer had been struck with the Maelstrom and was falling quickly. Thatch ran to Bob, the top member in the ship's crew. "What is happening!?" Thatch said. Bob started to explain that the ship had been hit, and was failing to fly. "You have got to leave the ship!" Bob said. "But first, you'll need two things: imagination, and a rocket..." Chapter 4 "It isn't anything fancy, but it will work." Thatch said as he carried his rocket to a launchpad. He quickly launched his rocket, barely missing an asteroid. Once in space, Thatch tried to program his navicomputer (navigation computer) to search for a landing spot. The rocket shook violently as he flew. "ERROR NUMBER 3856!" The computer said loudly. "MUST LAND NOW!" It said as Thatch lost control of the rocket. Thatch turned on his radio. "This is Thatch Gears, I am about to go down and need to find a landing pad!" he said as his rocket started to fall toward deep space. "FUEL LOW!" his computer said, then added, "UNKNOWN LAND AHEAD! PULL UP NOW!" Then it all went black for Thatch. His rocket was destroyed. Chapter 5 Baron Typhonus was not happy. "YOU HAVE FAILED ME!!!" he said to the crewman from the Venture Explorer. The crewman started to shake as he spoke. "Please master! Let me have another chance!" The Baron stared at him. "No, I will send my new minions. MISTLINGS! Go and destroy Thatch Gears!!" ---- Thatch woke to find he was in some kind of hut. He walked outside to find an old minifig, sitting in a makeshift chair. "You were in a bad crash, sonny," the minifig said. "You were lucky to survive." Thatch looked around at the landscape. It was filled with junk as far as the eye could see. "Where am I?" Thatch said. The old minifig looked up and said, "Welcome to Crux Minor, sonny. This is the place where all of your trashed gear goes." Thatch looked at a long abandoned Basic spear. "My name is Thatch." Thatch said. The old minifig sat in silence. It took some time for Thatch to realize he was asleep. He started to walk toward some smoke. When Thatch reached it, he found what was left of his rocket. "It should be easy to build a new rocket," he said as he picked up a few bricks. As he started to build, Thatch heard something behind him. He picked up an old wrench and walked toward the sound. "Hello, Thatch," said a voice in the wind. "Who said that!?" said Thatch. "YOUR DOOM!!!" said several strange creatures as they appeared before him. They looked like purple fog, in the in the shape of a phantom. They had no armor, weapons or feet. "PREPARE TO BE SMASHED!" they said in unison. Thatch swung his wrench at one, but it passed right threw it. They all glared him with there glowing, red eyes... Chapter 6 Thatch took a step back as the four creatures started to come closer. Suddenly, they transformed their hands into different weapons. Thatch turned around, ran toward a pile of bricks, and started to quick-build. In a few moments, the Mistlings had run up to him, but Thatch had a weapon as well. Thatch's invention was similar to a futuristic vacuum cleaner that connected to a backpack. The Mistlings took one look and started to laugh. Thatch only smiled and turned it on. Suddenly, one of the Mistlings disappeared into the invention. Two Mistlings turned into rocks so they would not be sucked up, while the other one stared to swing its weapon. Thatch tried to use his tool again, but it gave a strange sound and fell apart. Thatch turned and ran faster than he ever had, the Mistling coming closer. Thatch stumbled on an old helmet and fell. The Mistling looked down on him, raised his weapon and... exploded in a wisp of purple smoke! Thatch looked up to see a Nexus Force drop ship, its guns flaring. "My distress call got through!" Thatch said. Once the pilot landed, several rescue men came to help him up. "There are Maelstrom creatures out there!" Thatch exclamed. "Don't worry," said one of the minifigs. "We will get you to Avant Gardens soon." Some time later, Thatch stepped out onto the grass of the first world in his adventure... Chapter 7 Thatch Gears landed his rocket in Nimbus station. Nexus Jay, the recruiter for the Nexus force, was waiting. "Did you get the stamps?" Nexus Jay inquired. "Yes sir!" said Thatch. Nexus Jay wrote something down on his clipboard. "Good. Here are your choices," he said, showing Thatch all of the four factions. The Sentinels, the protectors of LEGO Universe. The Paradox, the researchers of the Maelstrom. The Assembly, the builders. The Venture League, the explorers. Thatch thought in silence... It had been 3 weeks since he had crashed on Crux Minor. Just then, Thatch heard something. Every one in Nimbus Station looked up to see a bright light getting closer. The crowd of minifigs ran in all directions, scared. It was utter chaos. Then it crashed into the center of nimbus plaza. The strange object looked like a purple, glowing, rock. A Rank 1 Daredevil stepped out of the crowd that was gathering. He quickly jumped on top. "Look at me!" he said. "I'm the first one on..." BOOM! The asteroid exploded violently as minifigs started to take out their gear, ready to fight whatever was inside. When the dust settled, the minifigs saw there enemy. A creature stepped out. A creature no one had seen, except for Thatch. "A Mistling," Thatch said. A nearby minifig said, "Only one Stromling? Easy!" The Mistling raised its arm, and an army of Stromlings, Mistlings, and Spiderlings came out of the dust. Chapter 8 The dark army of Maelstrom stood, waiting. Suddenly, without warning, they charged. The battle had begun. Thatch and other newbies didn't stand much of a chance in this fight, so he and the other newbies ran to the back of the crowd of minifigs. Several Rank 3 Sentinel Knights started to work there way, slashing, into the ranks of the Maelstrom enemies. One knight ran to a Mistling and slashed down with all his might. He looked up to see the Mistling reaching toward him. In an instant, he was smashed. Madison Growl, the Paradox vendor, was trying to protect the newbies. "Nexus Jay!!!" she yelled. "Get the newbies up on the hill!" Nexus Jay hurried the newbies up the hill, but as he was making sure that they were ok, he was shot by a Spiderling. He was smashed instantly. ---- The battle was not going well for the minifigs. This was the first time a Mistling had been seen by anyone except Thatch. Thatch and the other newbies watched from a hill as the Maelstrom got closer and closer. "We'll be smashed!" one said. Thatch knew the weakness of the Mistlings, but he needed more bricks to build his invention from Crux Minor. "Everyone!" he yelled. "I know how we can help! But first, I'll need bricks..." Chapter 9 Thatch looked at all of the bricks the newbies had provided. "This should be enough. Now lets build!" he said as he and the other newbies began to work. ---- At Nexus tower, Tommy Hawk, a Venture apprentice to Hael Storm, the leader of his faction, ran through the tower yelling, "BATTLE AT NIMBUS STATION!!!" One minifig stopped him and said, "Don't worry, it's only in the past." "NO, A NEW ATTACK!!!" Tommy said. "WHAT THE BRICK!?!?" said the minifig, joining in his yelling. "ALERT THE FACTION LEADERS!!!" ---- The battle was ending. Only a few minifigs here and there had survived, and were trying to hold on. Madison Growl was on her back, ten Spiderlings pinning her down. She looked up with one last desperate look to see an army of minifigs running down the hill..... ---- Thatch Gears and all of the newbies ran down the hill, armed with Mistling Vacuums, the only weakness of Mistlings. Thatch yelled at the top of his lungs, "IRON AND THUNDER!!!!!!", his new battle cry. He watched as newbies sucked up Mistlings left and right. Thatch smiled. Category:Alienboy360 Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Current Gameplay Era